mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Cronium
Lilith Cronium is Lilith Choi's Avatar when in the game that she had created, YGGDRASIL and the heroine of the spin-off game. In the game, she is the Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is regarded as the highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of Nazarick. In the New World, she is the Sorcerer Queen of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the most powerful magic caster in the world. Her other identity is famously known as "Lily," a dark warrior and leader of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group of that nation. She is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest adventurer known in E-Rantel. Appearance Lilith Cronium is a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is silver, while as the other half is black. Moreover, the skin tone of Lilith's body is apparently pale white. Though she looks fairly young to that of a teenage girl, her current appearance does not actually match up with her current age. Such looks have not been changed or aged for a long time. When transforming into her overlord appearance, she becomes an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. She wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When she had no clothes on, her whole body alone is purely made up of just her bones. She also has a dark red orb floating under her ribs that emanate a feeling of dread. Furthermore, she has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside her empty eye sockets. Sometimes, however, that glow can become largely intensified, leading it to elicit faint reddish flames flickering about in both her two eyes. Additionally, Lilith has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind her head. Personality While Lilith is a cautious and stingy person, she would always try to plan ahead and control details beforehand in order to avoid any haphazard actions that can endanger Nazarick's existence. This means going so far as lying to the inhabitants in the New World that she can't used one of her Super-tier spells for years to come after using it once. Since creating her avatar for the new world and becoming an actual undead being, Lilith could feel herself becoming very cold and calculating while her emotions repressed. As a collector and hoarder, Lilith spent her time and money in YGGDRASIL amassing a formidable amount of items regardless of its actual value. One-Time Event items share space with easily obtained common drops in her inventory as nothing is ever thrown away. These include items which she cannot personally use such as swords, armors and scrolls. While most of them are stored in her Item Box, some are left in her private room in Nazarick and E-Rantel. Also, Lilith's arrival in the New World has since further expanded her interest on other things that now include plants, animals and even sentient races that are later "stored" on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the guildmaster of Lilith Cronium, she loves to reminisce about the wise words from her fellow guildmates as they may hold some meaning now in the New World, which the NPCs wholeheartedly agreed to. As she is loyal to her friends and the NPCs created by them, she then acts with a certain degree of nobility, when leading her devoted followers properly, seeing her in the image of a divine entity. It was so they can faithfully have a Supreme Being to look up to and depend on since she is the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the last Supreme Being to have stayed with them even after their creators have left them behind. She is caring for them like a mother figure would as Lilith tries to act that way for Pandora's Actor and her friends' NPCs. When she was crowned queen of her newly-formed country the Sorcerer Kingdom, this trait also plays a certain key role in earning loyalties among her countrymen. For instance, the Guildmaster Ainzach describes Lilith as being a rational person who makes wise decisions carefully, commanding her to be an intellectual, but merciful ruler. Additionally, Lilith is open-minded to others' opinions of the actions she has partaken, appreciating their criticisms and learning from her mistakes, in which the Floor Guardians couldn't do to help her. Furthermore, Lilith is not only looking upon as a thoughtful and generous person but also by the people who work for her while kindly rewarding them with YGGDRASIL items due to their hard work. At the same time, Lilith is true to her words and oath, when she honorably accepted certain conditions made by individuals in the form of promises held to a high degree without betraying them. She has a benevolent nature of ruling over her nation peacefully without bloodshed, figuring there is still always room for reasonable negotiation. Yet at times, however, Lilith would feel paranoid and pessimistic that her Floor Guardians or other NPCs that follow after them may someday abandon her if she doesn't live up to their expectations. Nonetheless, she only does things that will benefit Nazarick or herself above all else, whether its information or prestige. Although she does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as her followers, Lilith holds no deep attachment to them, and she feels nothing toward their deaths. Lilith did not view humanity as an enemy, but she could kill human beings with no hesitation for the sake of her goals. Even so, she wanted to avoid conflict with other players especially the ones who are human that would protect their kind. After killing Shalltear with her own hands, she became a lot more vigilant and hostile against players or other foes with World Items that could possibly harm Nazarick in the near future. Aside from the NPCs of Nazarick, the only players Lilith will show most concerned for were her past companions. On the other hand, Lilith has a competitive side to her, regarding the actions of players within the New World was what motivated her to not fall behind in terms of technological development. Likewise, everything she does was all for the sake of Lilith Cronium, the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and the Sorcerer Kingdom altogether. For that reason, Lilith is secretive about the information she may have gained, refusing to disclose anything in case it serves Nazarick's interest. Since Lilith prioritizes knowledge as an utmost importance to her, she also likes to participate in doing random experiments. With the sole purpose of obtaining valuable information on the New World's inhabitants, martial arts, magic, items, or even their way of life such as religion. In her dark warrior persona as Lily, she is viewed by people to be very dignified as a worthy adamantite adventurer yet not willing to make others uncomfortable around her. True to her nature, Lily is also very faithful and honorable, when she refused Nfirea's request for the Swords of Darkness, prioritizing them first as it was something she accepted before anything else. While she holds great trust with her comrades, she refuses outside aid if they happen to slow her down during her job. Let alone that, she would use some of her spare time to exchange greetings with every single adventurer's group in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Out of respect for her fellow adventurers, she doesn't like to reap the rewards for herself and wants them who took part in stopping the disturbance within Re-Estize to be paid equally as well. History Nine's Own Goal When Lily first began playing YGGDRASIL, the idea of killing Heteromorphic Races is a common practice in YGGDRASIL. At that time, she was one of the targets who was hunted down and killed by PKers multiple times. Having enough of the harsh treatment, she was very close to quitting the game until Touch Me's words had saved her. She is shown to be surrounded by a group of PKers in their attempt to finish her off while mocking her character avatar. However, as they were about to carry out the PK on Lily, Touch Me suddenly came to her rescue and defeated them simultaneously. Since then, both Lily and Touch Me made friends with seven others like them together to form the First Nine, which started out as a PvP/PKer clan, known as the Nine's Own Goal. At some point in time, during a meeting with her clansmen, Touch Me thought of disbanding the Nine's Own Goal and wanted to form a guild and recommending Lily to be their leader. Once the clan is dissolved and the members present agreed to accept Lily as the guild master, she and friends created the official guild called Lilith Cronium. Carrying out the role as the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium, Lily is now tasked with the miscellaneous work such as contacting people in the guild from this moment forward. Guild Master of Lilith Cronium Right after the guild was created, Lily would lead Lilith Cronium and its members to an unknown dungeon called the Great Tomb of Nazarick thanks to the efforts of her friend, Nishikienrai for locating it. Due to Lily's leadership and cooperation with her guild members, it led to the guild being able to conquer the Great Tomb of Nazarick and shortly afterward, also acquiring a World Item called the Throne of Kings the same moment they cleared the dungeon. The dungeon would later serve to be Lilith Cronium's future guild base while dealing with the invasion of players intruding on their location. On the other hand, there were other players who started to perceive the guild of heteromorphic races as evil beings that must be defeated at all costs. Hence, the guild members of Lilith Cronium including Lily thought that it was only proper for them to become real monsters. It was indicated during the players' invasion of their guild base that Ulbert suggesting they should also act as final bosses unless the enemies are able to reach them. During those years, Lily and her guildmates spent most of their work and effort focused on building their guild weapon known as the Staff of Lilith Cronium. In addition to that, Lily and her guildmates created their own customized NPCs, which for her was Pandora's Actor. She made Pandora's Actor to not only preserve the identity of Lilith Cronium but to serve in protecting the guild's Treasury for starters. At some point in time, however, nearly 37 out of his 41 guildmates quit the game altogether, leaving the guild and giving away their player's equipment to Lily. Not just quit the game, but as well as deleting their character's avatar completely due to real-world issues her guild members had to deal with. She would later store most of her guild members' equipment into the Treasury for safekeeping. Lily also made all of the Avatars in the image of her guildmates, who quit the game. Prior to them leaving the guild and YGGDRASIL, Lily would wake up every day, log onto the DMMO-RPG ahead of everyone else. It is something she does during the era when the guild was still actively thriving with plenty of members online. There, she will also begin making preparations in Nazarick before her comrades go online. She would summon numerous undead to protect herself as well as hiring NPC mercenaries to hunt down monsters with the guild's goal in funding Nazarick. Extremely dedicated to the game, she was used to playing on her own most of the time when they are offline or inactive in YGGDRASIL. Since most of her guild members have already quit the DMMO-RPG, Lily continued to stay behind and kept their guild base running. She had begun solo hunting areas and farming for things by herself to a nearly ridiculous degree to earn the gold needed to maintain the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The dungeon seems to be on top notch shape according to Herohero as he apparently taken notice of Lily's efforts done to manage it as their guildmaster. Herohero believes that Lily's devotion to maintaining the dungeon for this long was in hopes that they will one day return to the game and play with her again. Because of that, she did not bother to build new friendships with other players and avoided them, as well as the high-difficulty areas she used to visit when her guild members had still been around. Then, she would deposit her earnings in the Treasury before logging out. This had been her routine for almost daily. As such, she did not have much contact with some of the NPCs and hardly knew a thing about them until now. Nonetheless, the tedious labor Lily has spent while maintaining their guild base financially have managed to paid off as no players were still unable to conquer the Great Tomb of Nazarick even after the game's shutdown. This also applies to the number of times and efforts she put forward into the game to prevent the guild's rank being formerly 9th from dropping any further than 29th as its current ranking. Strength-wise, Lily did it all on her own as she was the only manpower who happen to be active daily within the guild. Relationships Guild Members Touch Me Touch Me was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium and entrusted Lily with the guildmaster position after she stepped down. On the beginning of the virtual game, Lily planned on quitting YGGDRASIL while she was being PKed, but Touch Me saved her. She admires Touch Me greatly, stating that if it wasn’t for him, Lily would not be here. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula Smaragdina was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. Lily describes Tabula as a person obsessed with the settings of his NPC creations. Before Nazarick was transported and the NPCs came to life, Lily modified Tabula's NPC setting for one of his creation, Albedo. Ashamed of what she did, Lily doesn't know how to face Tabula anymore. During the creation of the guild, Tabula thought that if someone other than Lily became the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Lily. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. He trusted Lily with the final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Lily with his failed prototype of World Item. He and Lily were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Warrior Takemikazuhi Warrior Takemikazuhi was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. He supported Lily to be the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium and her plan to clear the Tomb of Nazarick in one go. Herohero Herohero was one of the four guild members of Lilith Cronium who did not quit the game, while he has not logged in during the last two years. He was the last of the three remaining members, who logged in on the last day of the game at Lily's request. Lily greatly appreciated the gesture but was miffed that he could not stay until the very last moment. After the transition to the New World, and taking the mantle as Lilith Cronium, she swore to become a good leader that would put the concerns of employees first in Herohero's memory. At first Lily believed that Herohero was transported into the New World due to him leaving shortly before the shut down of the server which motivated her into spreading the name of Lilith Cronium through the New World. Peroroncino Lily considers Peroroncino to be like a younger brother and has a friendly relationship with him. They are on very good terms with each other and she would call Peroroncino just by his nickname. He and Lily were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. According to her, prior to the formation of their guild, Peroroncino was one of the people in their clan that she was closest to. Bukubuku Chagama Bukubuku Chagama was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. She saw Lily as her younger brother’s friend and gave her watch to her as a present. Yamaiko Yamaiko was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. Back then in YGGDRASIL, they used to chat about private topics. However, due to the passage of time, Lily seems to have forgotten a lot about it, which is something she regrets. Every once in a while, when trying to teach the Guardians, Lily wonders what Yamaiko would do in such a situation, showing she still respects her skills as a teacher. Lily was a bit jealous of Yamaiko because she easily obtained the Shooting Star from a gacha machine in her first try while she had to gamble a large sum of money away just to obtain this item. Punitto Moe Punitto Moe was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. He thought that if someone other than Lily became the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Lily. Lily uses the guide that Punitto Moe wrote the "Anyone Can Easily PK." Bellriver Bellriver was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. He thought that if someone other than Lily became the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Lily. Luci★Fer Luci★Fer was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium, however, Lily did not get along with him. Once, the powerful golem that he made suddenly attacked everything around it. He put it off as a bug in the combat AI. Lily remained skeptical and believed the error had been intentional. Blue Planet Blue Planet was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. Lily wishes that Blue Planet could see the beautiful night sky of the New World. Whitebrim Whitebrim was a former guild member of Lilith Cronium. He is a mangaka and the one responsible for the maids' visuals. Lily felt nostalgic when she remembered him and how he used to say that maid uniforms are justice. Lily wonders if Whitebrim is making his assistants cry with his excessive attention to detail. Floor Guardians Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Lilith changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with her. Although she deeply regrets her decision, she entrusts her with Nazarick management while she is away. Shalltear Bloodtear Second, only to Pandora's Actor, Shalltear is the NPC whom Lilith has the most knowledge of. Having been good friends with her creator, she considers her as Peroroncino's precious daughter. She assigned her the task of capturing criminals who have knowledge of magic or martial skill. After the mission went awry and Shalltear was mind-controlled, she decided to take responsibility for her mistakes and kill her by her own hand. After that, while she forgave her, she felt extremely guilty for her actions but eventually recovered during the events in the Dwarf Kingdom when she was made ruler of the subjugated Frost Dragons and regained her self-confidence. Demiurge Lilith considers Demiurge to be one of the smartest NPCs in Nazarick. He offers Lilith advice on what to do and takes great initiative to further his plans, like masquerading as Jaldabaoth to raise Lily's fame and suggesting to make Nazarick an independent nation. However, the demon has a tendency to be coy with divulging his plans, believing Lilith is well aware of their full meaning and thus making repeating the information redundant. Cocytus Lilith entrusted Cocytus with the task of annihilating the lizardmen which he ended up failing; because of that, he worries that Lilith may leave Nazarick. He suggested sparing the lizardmen and letting them be part of Nazarick instead which Lilith agreed to. Lilith gave Cocytus a second chance to redeem his failure and placed him in charge of the lizardmen as punishment. As a result, Lilith is seeing improvements in Cocytus' leadership skills and critical thinking, such as when Cocytus focused on fighting only the strongest Lizardmen instead of the whole army at once so as to achieve a swift and decisive victory. Aura Bella Flora Aura is very loyal to Lilith and she entrusted her with a task to understand the forest and find any living beings willing to join Nazarick, and set up a warehouse to store resources. She even became Lilith's guide to Tob Forests during one of her adventurer quests. Lilith looks at Aura more like a mother protective & concerned for the welfare of their child, even once asking if she was eating properly. Mare Bello Fiore Mare is very loyal to Lilith. Unlike his sister, he's afraid to be scolded by Lilith. When Lilith saw Mare doing his job of disguising the Great Tomb of Nazarick perfectly, Lilith was impressed with his work. He is the first NPC to be given the ring of Lilith Cronium from Lilith. Mare admires Lilith and considers her to be cool. Victim Victim is considered the ultimate weapon of Nazarick, as he managed to stop an invasion of players from infiltrating beyond the 8th Floor. However, such power was at the cost of Victim's life, a power that Lilith truly feels guilty for burdening on Victim, ever since the NPC's gained self-awareness in the New World. Lilith sincerely regrets a time when she may be forced to sacrifice Victim to protect Nazarick and always apologizes to the angel for the duty he holds. Area Guardian Pandora's Actor Lilith sees Pandora's Actor as the embodiment of her chunibyou-phase, which she considers to be her greatest shame, and gets irritated by his strange antics, despite him looking cool with his appearance. Disregarding his outrageous personality, he is still Lilith's personal creation. Should Lilith give him an absolute order, he will not hesitate to fight to the death even when the opponents are the other supreme beings. Lilith actually considers Pandora's Actor as a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Lilith Cronium but considers him to be lame. He's one of the few NPCs who Lilith can speak casually too. Pandora's Actor being Lilith's personal creation has reluctantly forced the Overlord of Nazarick to accept the eccentric shape-shifter as her son. However, she wishes to keep the personal attention she gives her 'son' a secret so it would not cause friction with the rest of the Guardians. Thus, she is forced to place Pandora's Actor low on her priority list to avoid her favoritism coming to light. Kyouhukou As a servant of Nazarick, Kyouhukou is loyal to Lilith just as the other NPCs, however he hasn't been seen directly meeting Lilith yet. During the search for Hamsuke, one of Kyouhukou's servant roaches guided Hamsuke to meeting Lilith. Thankful at his service, Narberal was ordered to feed the small roach, showing Lilith is comfortable around the insect creature. Abilities and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Lilith used her special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. Even those spells she had not learned could still become a weapon to read her opponents’ strengths, once Lilith knew of them. As part of Lilith Cronium, she was easily ranked in the top five amongst her guild members when it came to magical knowledge. Though her class and abilities are not suitable for PvP, Lilith Cronium was a PvP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, proving she was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed her to score a win from players optimized in PvP many times. Her chances of victory in PvP combat were quite high. Still, Lilith tends to lose against players who had flawless builds. Despite her shortcomings, Lilith is confident enough that she won't be so easily defeated by someone who only relies on high stats. Moreover, she is adept with useful information imparted from her fellow guildmate, Punitto Moe in regards to fighting players. Because of going for the Overlord race class, she had to take a bit of an RPG approach to the game by focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with death magic. Clementine refers to Lilith as being an "ancient beast" that's beyond the realm of humanity and stronger than the idea of strength. It was to the point where even the higher-ups kept Lilith's abilities confidential to a very few in their country. The only ones who might know about her true strength so far is the Captain of the Black Scripture, and Clementine. Additionally, she happens to have the strongest of the top-ten talents on the continent. Furthermore, Lilith belongs in the category of "Others." To the guild, Lilith Cronium, "Others" were players with challenging classes who could adapt to many different circumstances. Lilith used the drops from PKing — the corpses of other players — to learn many different spells. Because of that, she was typically placed in this position during dungeon raids. However, she was not given this position because she could use many different spells, but because she could use suitable spells for the appropriate situation. Because she had to handle this difficult task, Lilith had priority on the corpses from PKing, as a sign of her comrade’s faith in her abilities. In the New World, because Lilith doesn't underestimate her opponents and is cautious about it, she tends to plan out the fight before readily engaging them in combat. Lilith would make steady preparations first and tends to take any advantage she can in order to be one step ahead of her opponent. This includes gathering cash items, using her guild members' equipment, or buffing herself up before launching an attack on Shalltear Bloodfallen. As an arcane magic caster, Lilith is already a strategist and tactician who can hold her own in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when she defeated Shalltear, who happens to be a hard counter to her necromancy and summoning skills. If Lilith was placed in a situation where she had to prepare her equipment for battle, after considering her opponents’ abilities and skills and planning out her tactics, she would be quite confident in her ability to select the appropriate set of gears and items to best combat the foe she was facing. For a pure, arcane magic caster such as Lilith, her selection of weapons was very limited, largely to staves, daggers and the like, along with a Cross-Shaped War Scythe. Although Lilith cannot use certain weapons due to her class restrictions, there was actually possible ways to bypass it. Upon discovering a hoard of treasures during her journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Lilith was able to find a long-sword weapon imbued with some sort of magic which can waive that class restriction and let her used it. Moreover, she made modifications out of new world items such as the elemental weapon, Frost Pain to use its spell 'Icy Burst.' Simultaneously, while another spell like 'Perfect Warrior' was still-in-effect, she is unable to use the rest of her other remaining spells. In that form, she was also able to waived class restrictions, enabling her to equip items without suffering under any class penalties whatsoever. On the other hand, Lilith can use the mental bond with her summoned monster for orders to command them under her. Likewise, Lilith was able to send out another type of mental command to her prototype staff, which is used to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, she is capable of releasing 'Fireball' or acid-type element spells from a weapon such as the stilettos only if magic casters like Fluder Paradyne were to cast it with their own magic. Also, Lilith could even use an unknown skill to temporarily boost her 1st-tier spells to the equivalent of 10th-tier spells. Additionally, Lilith states that she has an anti-scrying offensive barrier activated against divination magic, preventing enemies like the Sunlight Scripture from being observed by their higher-ups. With the barrier in use, she could as well as link another higher-tier attack spell of her own kind like a widened Explosion back to the user of divination magic from where they're located at. Aside from that, her magic resistance can completely negate the effects of low to mid-tier spells, regardless of how powerful their casters were. In-direct close combat physically, Lilith's strength stemmed from her prior knowledge and battle experience during her times in YGGDRASIL, using it to fend off the New World natives and their Martial Arts' skills. Yet at the same time, cultivating and gaining new knowledge plus experience based on her encounter with Gazef Stronoff and Clementine since then as a front-line fighter. Currently, she has been having an ongoing training under Cocytus as a warrior then putting that practice to test through fighting the workers. Such efforts were also shown during Lilith's battle against the Martial Lord by including the usage of her other abilities like Despair Auras or Negative Touch. During her fight against Buser, Lilith displayed some degree of skills with using a halberd and planning a feint attack. Main Equipment * Cross-Shaped War Scythe: It was shown to be stationed beside its owner Lilith. The War Scythe looks almost like a polearm. Nonetheless, her war scythe is most likely considered to be a weapon once under the possession of the Six Great Gods. Overlord Skills * Ability Damage IV * Acid Immunity * Arcane Vision/See Invisibility: See Through. * Black Halo Trivia * Lily renames herself as Lilith Cronium so that guild members or players may know its existence. * Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture assumes Lilith's true identity happens to be one of the Evil Deities. * Under her adventurer persona as Lily, she holds the moniker 'Dark Hero' that refers to her black plate armor and heroic combat prowess. Evileye speculated that Lily is a Godkin, beings with the blood of Players in their veins, due to her display of power that surpasses humans. * The Slane Theocracy's cardinal have almost mistaken her for one of the Six Great Gods, Surshana known as the God of Death, but quickly dismiss that idea. * Both the villagers of Carne Village and the lizardman tribes of the Great Lake have built their own respective statue of Lilith Cronium as a sign of loyalty to her. * Due to Lilith's illusion spell, the Swords of Darkness believed that judging from her facial appearance which is black hair and blue eyes visually, they see people like her are commonplace in the South. * Lilith ranked low on Maruyama's Governing Ranking, adding that her abilities would be mediocre if not for her being like a god to the New World's relatively weak inhabitants. * Lilith Choi states that she likes her avatar because, unlike her real self, she's strong and has more mature physical attributes. Quotes * (To the Staff of Lilith Cronium): "Should we get going, symbol of our guild? No, that’s not it. let us go, symbol of our guild." * (To Demiurge): "It is truly beautiful. These stars were meant to decorate me. I will leave my body here, in order to obtain this jewel box that belongs to no one." * (To the Knights): "You dare to chase little girls, but don’t have the courage to stand against enemies?" * (To the Knights):"Do not cause any trouble here. If you choose to not listen to my advice, next time you and your country will burn together." * (To Albedo about Humans): "Well, upon meeting the humans here, I could only muster enough empathy to treat them as insects, but after conversing with them, I’m starting to see them as small animals." * (To Nigun): "The deal that I mentioned before is that I hope that you would quietly surrender your lives, this way you can be spared from physical pain. Otherwise, if you resist, which would be very stupid of you, would have to pay the cost of dying in despair and misery." * (To her Guild Members): "My friends, what do you think about me hogging this glorious name? Will you be happy? Or displeased? Tell me if you have any feedback, tell me this name isn’t mine alone. I will change back and use Lily without hesitation." * (To Albedo about Shalltear): "I am the one known as the Guildmaster of Lilith Cronium. When engaging in PvP, the actual chance of victory is high, invincible against even those with flawless builds. How can I lose to the type of person who solely relies on their attribute? Furthermore, the most important fact is the strong bond with this game. Know that this battle was over even before it had begun Shalltear." * (To the Unknown Enemies) “I will definitely make you deeply regret your own foolishness. Do not think you can get away so easily when you anger us, Lilith Cronium” * (To Herself): "I am Lilith Cronium. With that name at stake, there can be no defeat." * (To Herself): "Hooh...Lilith-sama's plan, huh. I see. A special plan concocted by someone with the same name as me. Making the Baharuth Empire ally with and struggle against Nazarick was part of that plan too, huh...I have no idea what that's all about. If only I could ask this Lilith fellow about it!" * (To Shalltear): "Realize now, Shalltear. You face Lilith Cronium, with the combined might of all Forty-One Supreme Beings from the beginning, you had no chance of victory." * (To Herself): "Repaying good with good and evil with evil. This is the norm of the world." * (To Gustav about Neia): "I gave her those orders because I felt she could carry them out. However, interfering in the matter by weight of your position as a superior is comparable to slighting my judgment. That displeases me to an extent." * (To Neia): "Umu...Neia Baraja. Don't make me repeat myself so many times. Failure is the mother of success. The consequences of not relying on me and instead thinking for yourself, even if they should end up being failure, should not be feared, but embraced. This is because they are the failures necessary for success." * (To a foreign citizen formerly captured by Bafolks): "Originally, the weak like yourselves should have been defended by the Holy Kingdom, those who should have been strong...I really do pity you. If you were under my protection -- under the protection of my country, the Sorcerer Kingdom, something like this could not possibly happen. That is because I would have used all my strength to protect the people and strike down the Bafolk." * (To Herself in front of the foreign citizen): "Even I would be oppressed if I were weak. Therefore one cannot forget to seek strength. I need to engrave into my heart the fact that beings of comparable power to myself most definitely do exist."